The Headmaster's Doctor
by ozma914
Summary: The fun part is looking, and while looking Luna Lovegood discovers a strange blue box in Hogwarts - and an even stranger man inside, with a simple request: "take me to your leader". In honor of the 12th Doctor's first episode, I give you ... the 10th Doctor, visiting friends. Fanfic written to celebrate the release of my new novel, "The Notorious Ian Grant".


Luna Lovegood wandered through the halls of Hogwarts, looking.

She didn't know what she was looking for, but she always found something. Looking was the fun part.

Sure enough, she found a new something in a dead end corridor, empty except for tall windows and a stone Gargoyle: a tall blue wooden box in the shadows, perhaps big enough for a few people to stuff themselves into, with the words "Police public call Box" along the top. She paused, her head tilting as she studied it.

"Hello." It was clearly alive, so it was only polite to greet it.

The box's door swung open, and Barty Crouch Junior stepped out.

"Oh." Luna reached for her wand, then paused when the man smiled. "You look like someone who's … no longer there."

"Well, I can't be that person then, can I? I'm here!"

That made sense. Plus, this man looked remarkably more sane, and seemed older, and Luna was fairly certain Crouch Junior could not have pulled off such a dashing look in a pinstripe soup and brown duster. "Are you a professor?"

"No, I'm a Doctor. I'm looking for a professor, though: a man by the name of Dumbledore." The Doctor closed the box's door and locked it behind him.

"Come along, then. My name is Luna." If this man was not a student or a teacher, the Headmaster was exactly who should be alerted. But she paused when they reached the gargoyle. "I'm afraid I don't know the password."

"Really?" The Doctor took a wand from his pocket—a very unusual looking wand that made a strange whirring sound when he waved it toward the gargoyle. Luna instantly wanted one of her own. "Ah."

The gargoyle leapt aside.

"Most wands don't do that," Luna told him.

The Doctor glanced at his wand, then tucked it into his jacket pocket. "It's sonic."

"Of course. That explains the sound." Luna knew what the word sonic meant, and assumed it must be a kind of magic, or at least not the kind of technology the Muggles used.

Together they climbed the circular staircase, and The Doctor didn't seem the bit perturbed about it moving as they went. They paused at the oaken double doors. Instead of using his wand The Doctor gave three quick knocks, and the doors swung open.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood before them, and exchanged a hearty handshake with The Doctor. "Welcome Doctor, welcome! Come, sit. Miss Lovegood, by all means, do come in also."

Was Dumbledore sick? He didn't seem sick … maybe The Doctor wasn't that kind of doctor. Luna followed the two men in and perched on an armchair, looking around curiously as they exchanged pleasantries and sat on either side of the desk. The books that lined part of the circular room called to her, but she silently told them she couldn't read right now.

"You look well, Albus."

"As do you, Doctor, younger than ever. I was paid a visit by your granddaughter earlier this year—she says hello."

Granddaughter? Luna studied The Doctor.

Dumbledore pushed a glass bowl of candy toward the other man. "Please, help yourself."

"Hm …" The Doctor rubbed his chin. "I've rather lost my appetite for those, after that dust flavored bean—I was thirsty for days. But I brought something I believe you'll find just as tasty, and less of a risk." He reached into a pocket, and produced a small bag. "Jelly Baby?"

"Why, thank you." The Headmaster took a handful, then The Doctor offered the rest to Luna. "You can take the bag, Luna. I recently found a whole cabinet full of these, so there's plenty to go around—and no surprises, like those Every Flavor Beans."

Luna rather liked surprises, although she'd found the liver flavored Bean less than savory.

Dumbledore leaned forward, his smile fading into a grave expression. "I must apologize once again for that unfortunate unpleasantness at the Ministry, Doctor. I realize it could have been ages or minutes ago for you …"

"It wasn't at all your fault—"

"Perhaps, but I was blind to what was happening, and you're the one who suffered for it. Barty Crouch Junior was a youth when that spell diffused you into his body, so no one noticed as he grew to resemble you—and sadly, I knew you only by another face. If I had not managed to remove you at the moment of the dementor attack, you may have been trapped even longer …"

"To me it was only a few hours." The Doctor's voice was gentle. "Just the same, I'd rather not have it happen again. Can I assume a Time-Turner is no longer in the hands of Barty Crouch?"

Luna's attention had been wandering to the arched ceiling, but now it snapped back onto the other occupants. Time-Turner?

"Barty Crouch has, I'm afraid, passed away."

"Oh—I'm so sorry." And The Doctor did look sorry, although Luna surmised something Crouch did had caused the strange man many problems.

"Perhaps it's for the best." Dumbledore leaned back, looking suddenly much older. "The punishment for trying to change his son's past would have been very severe indeed, had Barty survived. And of course he would have had to deal with the fact that his disruption, in the end, made no difference at all—and even caused his son's mental imbalance."

"Having two minds trapped in one body will do that. But they can't be faulted for trapping me—Crouch didn't even know I'd been drawn into the spell." After a moment The Doctor waved his hand, as if putting it all behind him. "And the Time-Turners? I tried to convince the Master that humans were not yet capable of handling a device like that, but he does like sewing chaos."

"All destroyed in a conflict at the Ministry of Magic. All but this one." Dumbledore pulled a necklace from a desk drawer, and handed it to The Doctor.

The visitor studied it as it dangled from his hand. "I suppose he expected the human race would destroy themselves with these. And they might have, too, if your people hadn't tracked them all down."

"What will you do with it?"

The Doctor shrugged. "The Master stole them from our home planet, but I can't take it back there. I believe I'll just hold onto it, for a while."

"Perhaps you'll find someone else trustworthy who can make use of it." Dumbledore rose. "And now, Doctor, I fear I must take my leave of you. These are perilous times, and I find myself pulled in every direction."

"Of course."

"Miss Lovegood, will you show The Doctor back to where you found him? And do try not to be late for your next class."

"Yes, Headmaster." What an odd comment—Luna didn't have another class until after lunch. But she obediently rose and led The Doctor through the door and down the stairs, where the gargoyle again stepped aside for them.

"How long have you known Professor Dumbledore?" Luna asked, as they headed back toward the box.

"Oh … a hundred years, give or take. He journeyed with me once, for a short time, after a friend of his passed away."

"That sounds like fun. I suppose everything is a journey, but some are more interesting than others. " They paused by the box, and Luna gazed up at it. "It's bigger on the inside, isn't it?"

Turning, The Doctor examined her more closely. Then he smiled. "You like to travel? As it happens, I travel a lot." He opened the door, and she gazed in with wide eyes and an open mouth. It was, indeed, bigger on the inside.

"But I need to be back by my next class," she breathed.

"Oh—didn't I mention it's a time machine?"

Luna grinned. "Of course it is."

"Fantastic!" The Doctor led the way in. But, just as Luna was about to follow, she heard a cough behind her.

She turned to see a tall man in a flowing black robe. He gazed at her, mouth in that perpetual frown, face partially hidden by long strands of dark hair. "Miss Lovegood." He held his hand out. The Time-Turner dangled from his fingers. "You will take this with you."

"Oh. Where did you get that, Professor?"

"From you."

The Doctor stuck his head back through the door. "Hello, Severus!"

If anything, Snape's frown deepened even more. "Doctor. Miss Lovegood, you are going to be a few hours late." The Doctor looked offended, but chose not to speak.

"Thank you very much."

"Now that you know you will be late … I expect you will _not_ … be … late." Snape spun on his heels and stalked toward Dumbledore's office.

"Thank you very much, Professor!" Luna walked into the box, and let the door shut behind her.

This would be interesting.


End file.
